


First Morning And The First Day Of Our Lives

by RedShirtWriter34567



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Hair Brushing, Living Together, M/M, Pet Names, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567
Summary: Lucian and Killgrave's first morning in their new house in Harlem.
Relationships: Zebediah Killgrave/Lucian (Underworld)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	First Morning And The First Day Of Our Lives

Lucian hummed sleepily as the sun rose and shone into the bedroom. The lycan slowly opened his eyes, yawning and rubbing a hand across his face. He rolled over under the blanket and faced Killgrave, who was still asleep and clinging to him like a koala. His face was relaxed and bathed in the morning light, his breathing gentle and even. Lucian's heart warmed at the sight. He made a move to get out of bed, but Killgrave made a soft, sleepy noise, nuzzling his face against Lucian's neck, arms tightening around the lycan's waist. Lucian chuckled and tried again, slowly slipping out from his lover's grip and getting out of bed. 

'He's so beautiful,' Lucian thought, staring at his human.

He pulled on his boxers, still on the floor from the night before, then quietly left the room. He made his way to the kitchen, which had already been stocked up with food and other supplied, donated from Lucas' church group and some others from Harlem. Lucian filled the kettle with water and let it boil, taking a mug from one of the cabinets, placing in a tea bag, a single spoonful of sugar. The kettle clicked as the water finished boiling, and Lucian poured it into the mug, stirring the contents around. He made another cup for himself, no sugar but plenty of milk, then returned to the bedroom. Killgrave was just stirring to life, rubbing the heels of his hands into his his eyes. 

"There you are," he said when he saw Lucian in the doorway. "Don't you ever sleep in?"

"Not really," Lucian replied, sitting down on the bed. "Though I'm sure I could be persuaded to do so someday."

Killgrave laughed and accepted the mug from Lucian's right hand, taking a sip. The fleece blanket was pooled around his hips, his wiry torso on full display. His hair was messy, his neck dotted with bruises that matched the shape of Lucian's mouth. The charm on his necklace flashed in the sunlight streaming into the room. 

"What are we doing today?" Killgrave asked, setting his mug on the floor. 

"We still have some furniture to unpack," Lucian said. "As well as the clothes we bought over the last weeks. Luckily this place has plenty of closet space." He drained his mug and set it on the floor. "And we should probably make the bed, then we can christen it again later."

"I like the sound of that," Killgrave quipped with a raised eyebrow. "Can we do that first?"

Lucian laughed, caressing his lover's cheek. "You're insatiable, pup." He flushed at the word, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip.

"Pup?" Killgrave asked. "Where'd that come from?"

"I-I don't know," Lucian stuttered, running a hand through his long, messy hair. "If you don't like it I can-"

Killgrave cut his flustered lover off with a kiss. "I didn't say I didn't like it." He smiled. 

Lucian smiled as well, the red draining from his handsome face. He pulled Killgrave closer, kissing him deeply. The human sighed into the kiss, stroking his lover's hair. After a few minutes, they pulled apart and left the room to take a shower. They made love in the shower, climaxing together. They got dressed in the bedroom, then spent the day unpacking and assembling some furniture-some shelves and a nightstand in the bedroom, a coffee table in the living room. They also unpacked the clothes that both of them had purchased over the last weeks in New York, when they were still living in the hotel. Luckily, Killgrave still had plenty of money in his bank accounts, which he had opened again after Jessica dropped the warrant for his arrest. Lucian still did odd jobs throughout New York, but mostly in Harlem, since the people there knew him best. 

'This is all so domestic,' Lucian thought to himself as he closed the bedroom closet. 

He could tell that Killgrave was thinking the same thing. The two of them had never had a real relationship that involved moving in together, emotional intimacy as well as physical. Neither of them had ever had a home to come back to, a lover waiting with a warm embrace. Lucian smiled to himself, watching Killgrave hang up some curtains on the bedroom window. 

"There," he said. "That'll stop the sunlight from waking me up at the crack of dawn every morning."

Lucian chuckled. "Not a much of a morning person, are you?"

"Nope," Killgrave replied. "Never have been, probably never will be."

"Not even for me?" Lucian asked, pulling his human close. 

"Well, maybe I could be for you," Killgrave admitted with a smile, tucking some of Lucian's hair behind his ear. 

"I'll hold you to that," Lucian told him. 

They kissed again and continued their work on the house. That evening, Killgrave ordered take out and they ate in living room, on the overstuffed sofa that was extremely comfortable. When they finished, Lucian put their dishes in the sink. Killgrave followed and crept up behind him, winding his arms around the lycan's waist. He inhaled Lucian's scent of ceder and sandalwood, kissing lightly at the nape of his neck. Lucian hummed and leaned back into his lover.

"The bed's made," Killgrave whispered into his ear. "Shall we go christen it again?"

"Let's," Lucian agreed.

He turned around and lifted Killgrave up off the floor, kissing him passionately. Killgrave moaned into the kiss. Something about Lucian and his strength turned him on immensely. Lucian carried him to the bedroom again, placing him gently onto the bed, which had been made up with red sheets, pillows in black pillowcases, and a thick, down-filled duvet. Killgrave laughed as Lucian pushed to lie back against the pillows, peeling his T-shirt off and over his head. Lucian took his shirt off as well, then kissed along Killgrave's jawline and neck.

"Such a pretty pup," the lycan murmured. "What do you want tonight?"

"Anything," Killgrave gasped. "Anything you'll give me. I just want you."

Lucian growled approvingly at the answer, and Killgrave's breath hitched. They were quick to remove their remaining clothes. Lucian showered Killgrave's body in kisses and love bites, leaving marks all over his pale flesh. He prepared the human gently but urgently, then proceeded to make love to him, tenderly, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Killgrave moaned and mewled as Lucian took him, digging his nails into the lycan's scarred, muscled back. He came first, yelling out the lycan's name. Lucian whispered praises into his neck as he climaxed as well. They laid together, panting, as Lucian softened inside his lover. He pulled out after a minute, kissing the Killgrave when he whimpered at the loss. He used a washcloth to clean them, then pulled his human close. Killgrave stroked his fingers through his lycan's hair.

"Would you mind if I brushed your hair?" he asked. "I've always kind of wanted to."

Lucian laughed. "Of course, pup. My hairbrush is in the nightstand."

He sat up as Killgrave took the black brush from the top drawer of the nightstand. Lucian planted his head in Killgrave's lap, and the human began to brush his hair, enjoying the softness of the silky black locks. Lucian purred at the attention, feeling tired and content.

"I love you, Kevin," he said, looking up into his lover's brown eyes.

"I love you too," Killgrave replied, kissing the lycan's forehead.


End file.
